The instant invention relates generally to blankets and more specifically it relates to an anchored down blanket which, because of the combination stake described herein, is suitable for use on either a beach or a lawn surface.
Some methods have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include structures thereon so that a blanket can be secured to the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,006 to Jansey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,092 to Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,904 to Ambruzese all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.